1. Technical Field
This document provides methods and materials related to detecting and quantifying biologically active small molecules. For example, this document provides methods for detecting and measuring biologically active small molecule levels in a biological sample.
2. Background Information
Neurotransmitters, biogenic amines, biogenic de-aminated neurotransmitters and their derivatives, metabolites, and precursors are biologically active small molecules which have a systemic influence on the body's nervous system and are the predominate actuators of the central nervous system. Numerous diseases, including cognitive, mood, and motor function disorders, are associated with imbalances in neurotransmitter levels. For example, impairment of the dopamine system is implicated in schizophrenia, a mental disease marked by disturbances in thinking and emotional reactions, while clinical depression is associated with an imbalance in serotonin levels. Parkinson's disease is correlated reduced levels of dopamine. Increased levels of excitatory amino acids such as glutamate and aspartate are correlated with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and sleeping disorders.
Typically, biologically active small molecules do not induce the formation of antibodies by themselves, but can in some circumstances induce antibodies when bound to a higher molecular weight molecule.